Bound for Life?
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Sasuke never had any feelings towards Sakura. That is, until he sees her tied and helpless and laying a stone floor, crying her eyes out. Heck, she was afraid of the people even coming close to her. Rated for sexual themes and strong languages.
1. What happened?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters used in this story. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter one**- This is the first chapter out of at least 5-10 I will be making. If the first few chapters start clicking and I get a lot of comments, I might branch out further. Till then, just 1-3.

* * *

He rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto pace back and forth in the Hokage's office. This was ridiculous. Why didn't they just do this in the first place? They had spent 3 days wandering around the Village looking for Sakura. Tsunade finally stopped tapping her pen on her desk and stared up at the team of boys in front of her.

" I believe we should set out a search party. I trust that you will be able to find her, Kakashi?"

" She is our teammate, after all. I would never abandon one of my students. Not even Sasuke was left behind."

He rolled his eyes again as his Sensei stared back at him. He turned back to face Tsunade and nodded.

" I'll get them ready and we'll head out soon."

" Be safe, you guys."

They all nodded and disappeared to get themselves prepared. Sasuke, however, was ready with Naruto at the Gates before Sai or Kakashi had even arrived. Not that Kakashi being late was a bother.

" Man, how did we beat them here?"

" Beat who here, dickless? I've been here for the past 10 minutes. 5 minutes before you two even arrived."

" Of course. You don't have to pack anything. You wear that stupid outfit everyday!"

" Dobe, keep it down."

" Yes, dickless. Listen to the Ice Princess."

" I told you to stop calling my dickless! I have one! I can prove it, too!"

Naruto reached for his pants and Sasuke's hand stopped him.

" Nobody wants to see that. Not even the gay boy in front of you."

" Oh, bravo, Ice Princess. Finally got a come back for once."

Sai clapped nonchalantly but stopped when Kakashi walked up and sighed.

" Could you all just get along for once? And Sasuke's right, Naruto. Nobody wants to see any part other than your arms and legs."

" But, Kakashi-sensei!"

" No 'buts'. Let's get moving guys."

Kakashi led the three boys out of the Village and towards a very un-welcoming base. When they reached the entrance to the base, Kakashi turned to face his team. His eye had narrowed as he stared at the team. Then, it opened open with a serious look in them.

" Alright. This place is probably full of traps. So, Sai and myself will go and arrest the guys keeping her captive. Naruto, search around for the Anbu they kidnapped. And Sasuke, as much as you may hate me for it later, I need you to go find Sakura."

" Fine."

" Kakashi-sensei, why does teme get to go find Sakura?"

" Because, if there are people in there with her, I'm confident that he will get her out unharmed."

" Hn."

" But, Kakashi-sensei, I can do that too!"

" You'd probably Rasengan through a wall and make the building collapse, dickless."

" Shut up, Sai."

Kakashi and Sai headed into the base and made their way on one of the three paths. Sasuke stopped along with Naruto as he used his Sharingan to try and find Sakura's chakra. He located a weak chakra flow and a diminishing one from the path on the right. He pointed Naruto to the other path as he ran down the path he had detected as the one to Sakura.

He walked down the hall and stopped at the first door. '_This has to be it._' he thought to himself. He opened the door carefully as he peeked in through the small crack he had made. What he saw horrified and angered him.

Sakura, beaten and crying, her clothes torn and ripped off in some places, was laying on the floor like a dying animal. Her hands were tied with a chakra rope, not allowing her to get them off or use her chakra. '_If she loses all her chakra, she could die. This is intense._' The man standing next to her tugged on the leash that was connected to the collar around her neck, making her cry out from agony and sit up.

" Are you going to cooperate today? Or, do I have to punish you? You've cooperated very little. And I would love to punish you."

A girl walked in through a hidden door in the wall and stood next to the man. Sakura looked fearfully up at the girl. Apparently, that was the person who was beating her.

" Hm. Actually, I need a slave for a problem I've had since I walked in here and saw you on the floor. I'm sure that and a proper beating will make you cooperate."

" N-No! Please! I'll cooperate..."

Her chin was stained with red from the blood that had dripped from her mouth. She looked tired and her legs didn't look any better. She was suffering. And he couldn't have that.

" All right, that's enough. Leave her alone."


	2. And so it begins?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto nor its characters

**Chapter 2**- Chapter 3 has been stalled as to a reason, I cannot give. Simply because I have not had time. School and after-school activities are beginning to run my life and so I only have some time to get some stories done. RoyAi chapter 2 is semi-finished. Give me some time! And when I finish RoyAi 2, I'll post it up and work on chapter 3.

* * *

The door swung open fast and hard as it fell off the hinges and clattered to the floor. He hadn't put force on it. It swung too fast and it was obviously old. Nonetheless, it bothered him that it had made such a commotion.

"And _who_ are you?"

"S-Sir! That's Uchiha Sasuke. He's the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan."

"I see my name is being passed around more and more these days."

"Ah, the Uchiha boy. I hear you killed you brother. You're very ruthless."

Sasuke walked closer to the man until he was standing next to Sakura facing him. Her eyes full of fresh tears, she looked up at Sasuke with a new found fear. Immediately, Sasuke reached back and pulled his katana out of its sheath. Pulling his arm forward, he put the katana against the man's neck. He didn't have time for games. He didn't have time for formalities. He needed the time to break Sakura free.

"Let go of the leash. **Now**."

The man, amused at the game the Uchiha was playing, grunted and dropped the leash. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the fact that the man and that girl had angered him.

"Girl, turn around and sit on your legs. Arms behind your back. You too."

He looked at the man and watched as they both did as told. He untied Sakura's wrists and wrapped the wire like rope to the exposed wrists of the girl and man. Once secured tightly, he pulled up his right foot and kicked the man's left arm, making both of them fall to the ground on their sides.

"When everybody gets here, you're going to wish you never stole our teammate."

The girl looked at him with shocked eyes. Sakura the same.

"But, Sasuke-sama! I did nothing wrong!"

"Oh? Then why is she afraid to _look_ at you? You're the one who has been beating her, are you not?"

"I only did it because my master ordered it. He told me to help with the interrogation."

"Yes, well, your master is going with us too. All of you. Now that we have the kidnapped Anbu as well, they will be escorting you to a place where torture isn't a word there. It's hell."

The girl swallowed and looked away. He turned his attention back to Sakura and bent down to get a better look at her injuries. He put his hand up to her forehead, brushing back the bangs that had been pushed into her face from her un-brushed hair. His palm rested on her forehead as he gently lifted up her head to get a look at her porcelain neck.

There was a single red mark on her throat and his other hand touched it gently. Blue chakra flowed out of his fingers and healed the bruise. He then moved to her broken ligaments and other bruises. Once satisfied that she wasn't in any danger of dying, she looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..."

And with that, she fainted and collapsed against his chest. Instinctively, his arms came around her to catch her. Realizing she was in capable of walking, he picked her up bridal style and made a few hand signs so a paper bird went to go alert the others, who had apparently finished up their part of the mission.

They arrived inside not a moment too soon. The Anbu took the man and girl out of the base with the others and left for the village. Team Kakashi took a little more time to get out before finally having to spend the night a few miles from the village. The sun had set before they had time to get there.

They set up camp as Sasuke tended to Sakura's injuries. After all, he was the only other person on their them who knew how to heal people without killing them. When he was finished with healing, he bandaged up her now naked body. He had stopped to stare once but was brought back into reality when Kakashi had asked if he was done.

When he finished bandaging her chest, he pulled her black, slim shorts up to her waist and then managed to get her skirt on. But, when he tried to put her vest on, she woke up and stared at him with the biggest eyes she'd ever seen. Ready to yell, he covered her mouth with his hand and finished slipping her vest on to her body.

He released her mouth as he climbed out of the tent, fairly pleased that he got to see his well endowed teammate naked. She was his first naked girl and he had enjoyed looking at her curves. How they dipped into just the right places and slimmed out the rest of the way. She almost had what looked like an hour glass shape.

In his eyes, she had perfection in any flaw that she admitted to. She thought her forehead was big but he thought it was just meant to be kissed. It was a very cute aspect on her. With her shimmering jade eyes to compliment her forehead and Cherry Blossom hair.

He was once again pulled from his thoughts as he felt a tug on his arm from behind. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he realized Sakura had a stern look on her face. But, even he could tell she was blushing.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to talk to you."

"Hn."

She pulled him out into the forest away from the group so they wouldn't hear their conversation. When she believed that they were far enough away from the group, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun. Why were you dressing me? Why were my clothes off?"

"Because, you had injuries almost everywhere on your body. So, I had to take off your clothes. Don't worry though. I didn't stare."

She gave a sound of relief at his response, realizing he had not done anything to her while she was knocked out.

"_That much_."

"Oh, well that-**What**?"

He smirked and pinned her up against the tree next to them, his arms trapping her from moving away from him. He bent his head low to get eye level with her.

"How could I not stare? You're simply too cute. Even sexy if you want a full opinion."

* * *

_Alright, so you read the top part of each chapter, right? You didn't? Well, do it! Anyways, you all read chapter one, here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will make an entrance soon, my lovelies. However, in the first chapter, my computer spaced out the wording. Such like this, " Alright, that's enough. Let her go. Now". You notice the space at the beginning? Yes, well, in almost all of my stories, my computer spaces them out. If it bothers you, suck it up. I can't fix it if I don't catch it._


	3. Such a Twist!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

**Chapter 3**- I have the 3rd chapter finished? Excited? Well, with all the favorites I've been getting, I've decided to take it up to a bunch more chapters. I hope you don't mind. I added a little twist to it. My friend gave me the best idea and...well...I was watching Vampire Knight Season 1 and the beginning song, Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsume gave me inspiration. Just you wait! And Royai chapter 2 is close to being completed.

* * *

Blushing, she pushed on his chest and turned her head away.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

He smirked and grunted, pulling back and walking towards their camp.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face. That's all."

She ran up to him and glared non-threateningly at him.

"You were toying with me?"

"Not the whole time."

She growled and led the way back to the camp. Once there, she noticed Naruto and Sai sitting next to each other, blank stares on their faces. Fearfully, she took quiet steps towards them and waved her hand in front of their faces. They were staring at her and it was starting to creep her out. Backing up, Sakura bumped into something and screamed as loud as she could. A hand was placed over her mouth, blocking sound.

"What are you screaming about, Sakura?"

He removed his hand and watched as she slid to the ground, legs too weak to hold her anymore.

"Naruto and Sai are sleeping with their eyes open again. It scared me."

Sasuke pulled her up by her arms and lifted her from the ground. Squealing, she squirmed and grabbed onto his hands. She turned to stare at him before he began to walk her back into the forest. She saw a clearing and bit her lip nervously as Sasuke placed her down and bolted. Her emerald eyes brimming with tears, she searched around her. She was scared. Any feeling she had earlier was crushed under the weight of fear.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, please, don't leave me out here!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

"Be still, Sakura. Don't make one movement."

She let a tear stream down her cheek as she glanced around again and again. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. Then, she felt a couple of things wrapping around her legs. They pulled her, making her fall to her knees, her arms landing in front of her to catch herself. That's when she saw what was happening. A few snakes slithered up and wrapped around her wrists gently.

"Sasuke, h-help! Help me!"

Sasuke walked out from behind one of the trees, staring at her evilly. She saw his mischievous smirk and sniffled when she saw him. Was this all his doing? No, Sasuke wouldn't do that to her. Would he? Did he even still have the power to control snakes? Her emerald eyes let more tears brim.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Sasuke, please. What is going on?"

"Nothing, my precious. Nothing at all."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto, Sai and Kakashi all standing in front of the bushes. Sakura whimpered and lowered her head. She didn't want to be seen weak in front of them. Especially Sai. He would hold it over her head the rest of her life. That is, if Sasuke would let him.

The last thing she saw was Sasuke's chest as she fell unconsious.

* * *

Well, till next time~ Haku

P.S- Chapter 4 will be up as soon as Tuesday or before!


	4. Awake

_Alright, I know I said I was discontinuing this, but I felt kind of bad that I left you a cliff hanger. I don't have much to give, because I have other things on my mind and have the holiday swiftly approaching, so it's going to be short, sorry._

**Disclaimer- No Naruto characters belong to me, nor never will. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura awoke, shooting up from her laying position and panting, her heart galloping in her chest and her body in a cold sweat. She swallowed hard and looked around, only to see she was in her bedroom.

"Mm...Sakura...?" her husband murmured, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Oh...sorry. Just a nightmare," she whispered, laying back down and putting a hand over her heart to slow its fast rhythm.

She looked up at her handsome, raven-haired lover. His onyx eyes pierced through hers as they caught each others gaze before he moved down to catch her lips in a kiss. He pulled back and allowed her to roll onto her side, where he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her directly against his body. He nuzzled his face to the back of her neckand smirked against her skin.

"Were you having a nightmare about me turning evil again?"

"Yeah..."

He gave a chuckle and nipped at her neck. "Naughty girl..."

Sakura reached back and pushed his head into the pillow and away from her neck. "You've gotten your fill of me for one night. Save it for tomorrow."

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Ah, but you'll be at work. What should I do if I were to get aroused?"

"Like you are now?"

He chuckled again and nuzzled her neck. "No, I'm not aroused. I just want to sample my wife."

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Good night, Sasuke," she said firmly.

* * *

_That's it for this story, sorry everyone. I know you all loved it and I appreciate all who commented and all who gave it a favorite. I hope to further impress you with my vast amounts of stories in the near future. Thank you all for reading, and happy Thanksgiving!_

~Haku


	5. Note PLEASE READ

Alright, this is not a continuation of the story and there never will be a continuation of this story, but please here me out. The reason that this note is here is because I've been noticing a lot of people putting 'Bound for Life?' on their Story Alert.

I'm sure most of you are aware that Story Alert tells you when the story has been updated and/or changed. And, seeing as I have mentioned on my profile AND the final chapter that it was discontinued/completed, I'm curious as to why you all insist on doing it anyways.

Truthfully, I appreciate it (I really, truly do, don't get me wrong), however, Story Alert is rather useless and pointless to a story that has been either finished or discontinued. Now, I am not going to point out names, but you all know who you are.

For a more beneficial way of keeping up-to-date with me and my stories, please put me on Author Alert or Favorite Authors.

Thank you for listening to my little announcement and I hope you all enjoy the holidays as the last day ticks down for Thanksgiving!

~Best wishes~

-Haku 


End file.
